Akatsuki Return!
by Youikina
Summary: Harry was taken to a law-firm. He got ten boxes. He got some memories back, after being betrayed. He was just harry but now he is Hidan too. He is going to get revenge and with his family, the Akatsuki. They are back and are kicking. Revenge is sweet!
1. memories

Hidan screamed as he was buried alive. He tried to claw his way out but he couldn't even move a muscle. This means he can not kill, which mean, he will die.

_**Don't fret. I will protect you. You will have to leave this body behind**_ Hidan heard.

_As you wish Jashin-Sama_ He said in his head. Dirt is already in his mouth.

Hidan just relaxed into the dirty as much as he could.

The suddenly he felt nothing.

00000

Harry wanted to scream at Vernon. Ever since summer started he has been working his butt off for nothing. He wanted to get some payback but he can't do shit because the order is watching him.

"Boy," his uncle said as he walked toward him. He turned to see a man in a suit behind him.

The man is in a pitch black suit. He had short hair, glossed back, a lot like Draco's from his first year.

"Hello, you must be Mr. Potter," said the man. Harry just nodded, not knowing what to say to a business man.

"I was sent to bring you to the office. It is of the utmost importance that I bring you to the law form I work at," said the man.

"Um, OK," said Harry standing before whipping his hands on his pants.

"Why don't you go get dressed in nice cloths," asked the man.

"I don't have any," said Harry, ignoring the look Vernon was giving him.

"Why don't you have any," asked the man.

"Uncle Vernon said a freak like me doesn't deserve real cloths," said Harry as the man froze before turning to Vernon in anger.

"He is coming with me and I will speak to you later Dursley," said the man before grabbing Harry's arm and dragging to the Limo that is sitting out front.

He has Harry get in before getting in himself.

"OK, Mr. Potter. We are going to a bank," said the man before Harry looked at him shocked.

"I never caught your name," said the man.

"My name is Jake Malfoy, and yes, I am the twin of Lucius Malfoy," said the man.

"That is why I thought you looked like Draco," said Harry in shock while looking out of the Limo windows.

"Yes my nephew. You know, it is not his fault he is forced to be mean to you. When he was told he was going to Hogwarts, he was told to gain your friendship or torment you until you change your mind," said Jake as he held out a paper.

"That is why he always looked so sad,' said Harry before looking at the building with yellow and orange coloring.

"Hey Jake, What is that," asked Harry pointing to a building.

"McDonalds," said Jake in shock.

"You mean to tell me that you have never eaten at a McDonalds," asked Jake as he looked at how thin Harry is.

Before Harry could answer Jake asked," Harry, how long has it been since you last ate?"

Harry thought for a second before looking at Jake," Three day ago."

"Driver pull into McDonalds. Order young Mr. Potter a cheeseburger and fries, with a coke," said Jake before they turned into the new McDonalds.

0000000

Harry sat in the presidents room in one of Jake's suits, who knew he always kept one in his office.

"Hello, Mr. Potter," said a man who just walked.

"My name is Jonathan Johnson," said the man before Harry looked at the man.

"Why am I here," Harry demanded. He is so tired of being ignored.

"To the point, I like that. Okay, the man who created our law-firm Deven Davidson, before he died wrote his will. He had somethings left for you. He also made sure we checked over all of your family assets," said Jonathan as he pulled several pieces of paper.

"What did you find," said Harry as Jonathan sighed.

"It seems that Albus Dumbledore has been taking money illegally from your parents vault since your parents were killed. He has transferred the money to several vaults, one to Molly Weasley, Ron Weasley, Vernon Durlsey, Severus Snape, Hermione Granger, Ginerva Weasley, and one for himself," said Jonathan as Harry looked through the papers.

"What can I do," asked Harry.

"Well, I wouldn't suggest do anything against Severus Snape, he is the only one who paid the money back, plus interest," said Jonathan before Harry stared at the paper.

"Is that all," asked Harry as he looked through the papers.

"No, Miss Granger has been stealing rare books from your vaults. Mister Weasley has been stealing rare gems from you vaults, selling them, and keeping the money, and Dumbledore has been taking many family heirlooms from your vaults and keeping them for himself," said Jonathan.

"How do I get them back," asked Harry as he looked at the papers.

"If you sign this, it will return all family heirlooms, books, gems, and money to your vaults. We are the muggle part of Gringotts, so we can do the magic part of everything as well," said Jonathan as he handed harry an ink pen.

Harry signed the paper after reading through it.

"Okay, these are the boxes that Mr. Davidson wanted you to have," said Jonathan before several boxes were brought in. They are each a different color, a shady red, a sea blue, a swirly orange, a red one with three black dots, one that looked a bright green, Half black-half white, blue, yellow, a silver one, and pure orange.

Harry stared at them, they all seemed familiar.

"He wrote that in time, you will find the answer to the question that you have been wondering your whole existence. Also, he made sure you got all your inheritances. You are the heir of Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Le Fay, Black, and Potter. Which means you own Gringotts, Hogwarts, and a shitload of business. Here is the list," said Jonathan as he handed Harry a huge folder of names of business. Harry went to the the Gs and smiled.

"Can you call Grunning Drills, and ask them to fire Vernon Durlsey on the request of the new owner Harry Potter," asked Harry as he smirked at the man.

"How about you show up there yourself and do it yourself with guards. Before you do that, we already have a case against Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley Durlsey. Mister Malfoy has already gathered cloths for you. I don't mean Jake, I mean Draco. He has been working for us, to get a case against his father. He has a very good fashion sense, so he bought your cloths, and he got your contacts," said Jonathan before Harry nodded at him.

"Can you bring him in here," said Harry before the door opened to show Draco Malfoy in blue jeans and black shirt.

"Hello Mr. Potter,' Draco muttered quietly.

"You can call me Harry, Draco, and I want you to be my friend," said Harry smiling at the blond.

"Really," said Draco looking up in shock.

"Yes," said Harry before he was nearly crushed in a hug.

Harry gathered the boxes before looking at the door.

"We got a way to help Draco out. We need you to stay with him. Since your mother is the younger missing sister of Jake and Lucius, I have sent a letter of Lucius, that we identified Lily Potter-Evans as his sister and you as his nephew, and since the Durlseys can no longer care for you, that he will have to take you in. He agreed to take you in as long as you do as he says, if it in within the law," said Jonathan.

"I'm okay with that," started Harry quietly before Jonathan held up his hand.

"You are not to tell him of your inheritance except the Potter inheritance," said Jonathan before Harry nodded his head in agreement.

"He's my cousin,' said Draco in shock.

"Yes Draco," said Jonathan before Draco grinned.

"Come on, Father is waiting,' said Draco almost getting to the door.

"Don't forget the chests,' said Jonathan before shrinking them down and handing them to Harry. Harry placed them in his pocket, and then Draco dragged him out of the law-firm and into a waiting Limo.

00000000

Harry looked at Lucius Malfoy. Draco had dragged him into his father's office.

"Hello Mr. Potter," said Lucius coldly.

"Please call me Harry, please," asked Harry quietly before Lucius nodded.

"If you are going to stay in my household, I have a few rules. One, You are not to deny Voldemort anything, two, you will do anything I tell you too, three, you are not to insult anyone in this household, four, you will obey any rules I obey," said Lucius glaring down at him with every word.

"Where is my new cupboard," asked Harry shyly at the very angry man in front of him.

"Cupboard," asked Lucius shocked.

"The broom closet at privet drive was my bedroom," said Harry before Lucius froze in shock.

"How dare those filthy muggles," said Lucius before starting a rant. Harry back up into a corner, hoping it would break Lucius out of his rant.

"Harry, you will be staying in Draco's room. You will not do any chores but you **will **study, I have seen your grades," said Lucius before Harry nodded.

"You'll let me read," asked Harry with a smile on his face.

"Those muggles wouldn't let you read," demanded Lucius before Harry nodded. Lucius glared and Harry figured he wanted him to answer with his voice.

"I am not allowed to get better grades then Dudley. He is really stupid so I have to ask like I'm stupid. I didn't like blowing up Professor Snape's cauldrons," said Harry looking at the shocked blond.

"You are going to study so you can get to the head of your class, with Draco," said Lucius, who rubbed his temples.

"Yes sir," said Harry before looking at Draco, who is sitting on another chair with a book in his hand.

"Mr. Malfoy, what is the price for stealing rare tomes from a heirloom vault," asked Harry before Lucius froze in shock.

"The thieves are immediately bound to the line, as slaves," said Lucius before giving a look that said "tell me."

"Hermione Granger was caught stealing family tomes from the Potter vaults, and Ronald Weasley was caught stealing gems from my family vault and selling them," said Harry before Lucius gave a wicked smile.

"The magic will in-force your family magic when you tell them, so wait until the right time," said Lucius smiled at Harry.

"Yes sir," said Harry before letting out the yawn he was trying to hold it in.

"Draco, take him to your room. You will be in charge of teaching him etiquette," said Lucius before Draco stood.

"Yes Father," said Draco before walking out. Harry quickly followed him.

0000000000

Harry laid down on his bed. Draco's huge bed was removed and two smaller beds were put in it's place.

"You did good Harry," said Draco before walking into the bathroom. Harry pulled out the ten boxes.

He tired to open the blue one, but it shocked him. Sighing, he moved down the line, and finally got to silver one.

It opened. Harry gasped as he pulled a cloak. It is black with red swirls. He set it on the the bed before pulling out a weird hat, a piece of metal on some cloth, and then he got to a necklace. It is a circle with a triangle in it.

He remembered, and he screamed.

He screamed as memories flooded through his mind, as emotions rushed through him.

He didn't notice Draco run out of the bathroom, or Lucius rush through the door.

He couldn't move.

He couldn't speak.

He couldn't even think as everything hit him.

**_Remember_** he heard.

"Jashin-Sama," he screamed before he began to thrash around.

"Hold him down," he heard. The voice was from someone he has never met.

"Kakazu! Nagato-Sama! Konan! Sasori! Kisame! Itachi! Zetsu! Tobi! Deidara! No! YOU DAMN DEMON BRAT!"He screamed as he watched everyone of his teammates fall again.

Then he remembered being buried under all that dirt.

"NO! LET ME OUT! I DON'T WANT TO DIE! JASHIN-SAMA, HELP ME. PLEASE!" He screamed as he tired to get free as h felt the dirt crushing him.

"Harry calm down," he heard. He knew that voice. It is Draco, his cousin.

He opened his eyes to see a white ceiling. He closed his eyes eyes quickly.

_What fucking idiot decided to let hospitals have white ceilings. When i get a hold of a time machine, I am going to kill them, slowly,_ thought Harry before looking around.

"Hospitals," he sneered before Draco gasped at him.

"What happened," demanded Lucius as he walked in.

"I remember my last life," Harry smirked at Lucius before the blond raised an eyebrow.

"What caused you to remember," asked Lucius before Harry stood, and put the amulet on. Which was clenched in his hand as he remembered his past.

"How did you get out of those restraints," demanded a nurse coming in with a tray of food.

"Wouldn't you like to know," said Harry crossing his arms across his chest.

"Skeeter, come out of here now," Harry said before glaring at a spot at the wall.

A beetle turned into the horrible women.

"I will need your help, Miss Skeeter, put anything I don't say down, I will kill you," said Harry before Rita nodded her head.

"Good, now listen up," said Harry before Lucius and Draco smirked.

00000000000

Fred and George woke in the morning.

They each saw a chest at the ends of their beds. At the end of Fred's is a orange swirly trunk. At the end of Georges is a yellow trunk.

"Wonder what it is," muttered George going over to the trunk on Fred's bed. He touched it before jumping as he was shocked.

He moved back to the trunk on his bed. He touched it, nothing. He opened it, before Fred followed his example.

Screams were suddenly heard from the Weasley shop.

00000

Harry looked up at the sky.

"Jashin-Sama what were those other trunks for," asked Harry with interest as he looked at the Weasley shop. Screams were coming from it.

"Did you bring back my friends?" He asked before jumping back through the window, to see the twin Weasleys glaring at him.

"Hi," he said, with a sheepish look.

"Hidan, you better run," said the one on the right, with long hair.

"Deidara?" Harry said shocked.

"Yes you idiot, now give me a hair-tie," Deidara before going through the room.

"Tobi is a good boy," said the other twin happily," as he went through his trunk. He stood up with his mask in hand.

"Why don't you get dressed before we get the others," said Harry smiling at them.

"Whatever," said Deidara before he jumped out of the window.

They joined him several seconds later.

000000

They ran over buildings to stop a place with a big green house.

"Who's place is this," asked Deidara.

"Neville Longbotom's place. I think he is Zetsu," said Harry before Tobi raced into the building screaming," Zetsu!"

Harry wanted to slap himself before Tobi brought out the plant Ninja.

"Hello Zetsu," He said before the plant ninja nodded.

"So where to next," asked Deidara.

"Luna Lovegoods," said Harry before taking off.

"Damn immortals," cursed Deidara before following, not bothering with the two other shinobi.

00000

Harry cursed as he jumped out of the way of Kisame's sword. He did a back flip. He had gathered everyone, Kisame was the very last and he wont even let him talk.

"Damn it, Kisame," He screamed at the idiot.

"Talk now," demanded Kisame, getting into attack position.

"Get dressed and I will take you to the others," he said before stepping of the room.

000000

Nagato stared down at his Akatsuki members.

"Why were we brought back," he asked to Hidan who twirled his scythe in his hands.

"Jashin-Sama wanted me to have my family back,' said Hidan before giving a slight blush.

"Hidan-Kun," yelled Tobi before jumping on the immortal. Hidan surprised everyone, even Tobi, as he hugged the orange masked ninja back. He let go of Tobi before Tobi hugged him again.

"So you see us as your family," asked Deidara in shock.

"Yeah, because your the only people who ever cared about me," said Hidan smiling.

"Also Jashin-sama gave you all immortality so you go to kill to live," said Hidan smiling.

"Okay, so let's go over something, we are immortal, we still have our powers, and we are the strongest people on the planet," said Itachi as he looked over everyone.

"As far as I know," said Hidan before Nagato sighed.

"Okay. we need to know the names of who you are in this time period," said Nagato.

"Nevile Longbottom," said Zetsu.

"Harry Potter," said Hidan.

"Draco Malfoy," said Itachi.

"Luna Lovegood," said Konan.

"Fred Weasley," said Tobi as he bounced all over the place.

"George Weasley," said Deidara.

"Severus Snape," said Kakazu.

"Victor Krumm," said Kisame.

"Arthur Weasley," said Sasori.

Hidan looked at Arthur and said," You know, you look a lot better."

'I don't have an imperious potion in my stomach either,' said Sasori before Hidan nodded.

"We should have Akatsuki make their mark on this time period," said Deidara with a wicked smile on his face.

"Hold on," said Hidan before a beautiful white owl swooped down onto his shoulder.

"Hello Hedwig. Let me take that," said Hidan smiling at the bird as he took the paper from her claws.

He opened it and smirked.

"What is it Hidan," said Nagato as his leader instincts took over.

"I caught Rita Skeeter trying to spy on me. I had her put something in the paper that would destroy part of Dumbledore's reputation," said Hidan before handing it over to Nagato.

Nagato looked down at the paper.

**Dumbledore: A manipulative old man**

The story went into dept about how Dumbledore set up Harry Potter's life. How he let the boy wonder be abused.

"This is interesting. Hidan do you want us to kill your uncle," asked Nagato.

"No sir, this here is the perfect revenge. Vernon Dursley was all about being the most normal and perfect family their is. So to see him go down as a child abuser, molester, and for several other charges will be the perfect revenge. Dumbledore will not be able to protect him this time. Also, who wants to go with me to fire him from his job," asked Hidan.

"Just take Hidan with you," said Nagato before Tobi pouted at not being able to go.

"Kakazu, your job is to act as his protector for this mission. Hidan, you are going to videotape this, right," asked Nagato before Hidan smiled.

"I have a tiny portable camera installed on my collar, just in case, anything happens," said Hidan smiled as he pointed out the tiny camera which is the size of pea.

"Dismissed," Nagato said before they walked out of the room.

Nagato looked around the place.

Their new base, which is Potter manor. It is going to need major **improvements.** Which means a lot of work.

"Okay, now, we got work to do," Nagato said before Tobi bounced in front of him.

"Yes Leader-Sama," said Tobi loudly.

000000000000000

Harry stared at the building connected to Grunning Drills.

"May I help you," said the secretary.

"My name is Harry. I just inherited this place. I was wondering if I could get look around," asked Harry before the lady froze.

"Of course Mr. Potter," said the lady before she lead them to the meeting room.

Harry sat down in the top chair and put his feet on the table.

Several people walked in quickly. One of them is Vernon Dursley.

"Boy, what are you doing here," demanded Vernon.

"I am checking out the factory I inherited from my father, I suggest you shut your trap, Now onto business. You can bring them in now," said Harry into the intercom.

"Yes sir," he heard before the secretary before walking and handing him a folder.

"Let's see. Dalton Brandon, you have been stealing money from my family, since I have already had the money returned, your fired. The same goes for Dillon Dallas, David Shari, and Vernon Dursley," said Harry before his whale of an uncle jumped at him. Suddenly, Vernon was slammed against the wall by the stitches.

"Don't you dare attack my partner," said Kakazu.

"Kakazu you know your not allowed to kill him," Hidan before Kakuzu dropped him. Vernon and the other thieves ran from the room.

"What about the other thieves? Leader-Sama said nothing about them," said Kakuzu before Hidan smirked.


	2. Death and Aurors

Hidan sat on the Hogwarts express glaring at the window. Nagato forced him to him to return to the school. He had Zetsu and Itachi beside him. Kakazu was forced back a few weeks ago to get ready for class.

This is a type of ground which they have never fought before. He just wanted to be with his others are most likely missing their partners as well. Kisame had to return to Russia.

Since he is only sixteen, he can have as much fun as he wished.

"Hidan, you will see Kakazu at school, so stop worrying over him," said Itachi before the door opened to show Konan.

"Get dressed in your Akatsuki cloths. We want to look professional,' she said before walking out.

Hidan sighed before looking at Itachi and Zetsu.

"We know, Kakazu will kill us if he finds out we saw you naked," said Itachi before stepping out, with Zetsu right on his tail.

When the door closed, he got dressed, without a shirt on. He never wore a shirt. Staring at the ceiling his amulet before looking up at the sky.

"Thank you Jashin-Sama," he said before the door opened to see Itachi come in.

"Granger and Weasel are heading this way," said Itachi before he nodded. He sat down and pulled a rare book, from the Potter vault, out of his bag. It was one of the ones, that Granger illegally took from his vault.

Zetsu came in and sat down beside him.

"Malfoy," sneered Ron at Itachi who shrugged and pulled out a book.

"Harry," said Hermione looking at him.

"Get out of here now," He said before he looked up at her.

"Why are you hanging out with this snake," demanded Ron before Harry stood.

"Do not insult my cousin, and get your ass out of this compartment before I kick you fucking mother fuckers out," Harry said before they stared at him shocked. They stepped back before he slammed the compartment door in their faces.

Itachi was chuckling as he turned back to the smirking Zetsu.

'That was fucking fun," he said smiling at the amused Akatsuki members beside him.

0000000

'Harry," was screamed as soon as he entered the Great Hall. Ginny threw herself at him.

_Don't let her kiss you, you will bound to her_ he heard before he noticed Ginny going to kiss him.

He pushed her away from him.

"How dare you treat her like that,' screamed Granger.

'I don't like being forcibly bound to some whore," said Harry before every Gryffindor froze in shock, as well as every other student.

"Hidan, control your temper,' said Snape, Kakazu coming down from the teachers table. He was wearing his Akatsuki outfit along with his mask and hat- cover thing.

'Hai, Kakazu," he said smiling at his partner.

'Mr. Potter, what are you wearing,' asked Dumbledore walking over to them.

"It is my job uniform," said Harry wanting to tear this man to shreds.

"Hidan, temper," said Kakazu before he realized that Kakazu was saying, **no killing**.

"Hai, Kakazu," he growled through clenched teeth.

* Kakazu, I am not going to kill this mother fucker, yet. I want to tear him shreds and sacrifice him to Jashin-Sama,* said Hidan before his partner glared at him.

* You know your orders Hidan. Do not make me repeat myself, again* Kakazu said before they didn't bother with the looks that are getting.

"Hai, Kakazu," he spat before sitting down at Gryffindor table, with Zetsu beside him.

Hidan didn't realize he was letting off massive amounts of killer intent. Everyone was froze, even Dumbledore. Kakazu sighed, he over to Hidan and smacked him on the back of the head.

"Drop the KI will you," Kakazu said, more like demanded.

"Only if i get to stay in your room tonight," he said before Kakazu gripped his hair.

"Very well," Kakazu before dropping him.

Kakazu walked back up to the teacher's table, he sat looking impassive to everyone.

Everything was back on tract but many people stayed away from Hidan.

00000000000

Hidan walked into Kakazu's room.

He ignored the potions ingredients. He walked over to the bed, where Kakazu was sitting glaring at him.

"You disobeyed me, embarrassed me," he said before standing up. He looked deadly and graceful at the same. However, he looked more furious then anything else.

"Kakazu," he said before walking forward, his smirk showing. The more Kakazu became pissed, the more pain would come his way, and pain is a blessing from Jashin-Sama.

He didn't even see Kakazu move before he screamed in pain.

00000000000000 The next day00000000000

Everyone stared at Harry, who is sitting beside Professor Snape.

Many of the students didn't get a lot of sleep due to the screams from last night.

"Mr. Potter, please sit next to your friends and girlfriend," said Dumbledore looking at them.

"No thanks, I'm fine next to my Kakazu," said Harry before many people paled as they looked up again.

"Hidan," growled Snape before Harry just glared at the old man.

"The mail is here," said a student as owls flocked in the building.

A Daily Prophet landed in front of Harry. He looked up to see a Raven, who sat in front of them with a letter.

0000000

Hidan grasped the letter first. He realized, it is a howler. He froze before opening it.

*HIDAN, HOW DARE YOU ALMOST WRECK MY PLANS FOR HOGWARTS. YOU WILL LISTEN TO KAKAZU AND YOU WILL BEHAVE. UNTIL I GIVE YOU AND ORDER, YOU ARE NOT TO KILL, MAIM, OR TORTURE ANYONE. THE ONLY THING YOU CAN DO RIGHT NOW IS SCARE THOSE PATHETIC ASSHOLES YOU USED TO CALL FRIENDS. STAY AWAY FROM THE FEMALE WEASLEY, SHE IS TRYING TO BIND YOU TO HER, WHICH WOULD BREAK YOUR BIND WITH KAKAZU! DO YOU UNDERSTAND* was shouted at him.

"Hai, Leader-Sama," he said shaking slightly as he gripped Kakazu.

"Your an idiot," said Kakazu before Hidan glared at him.

Kakazu brought out the Daily Prophet.

Hidan leaned over his shoulder to see the title.

**Dumbledore: Manipulator **

It went into several details that he already knew and for right now, he doesn't care. 

**"**I'm going out to the forest," he said before walking toward the great hall doors.

"The forest is forbidden to enter," said McGonnigal.

"I don't care, Jashin-Sama needs a sacrifice," said Hidan before walking out.

"Do not follow him, he will kill anyone who interrupts his ritual," said Kakazu before sitting back in his seat lazily.

"Harry is not a killer," screamed Ginny.

"He was a killer long before you were born," said Kakazu before looking at the ceiling. Smirking at the memory of killing those business men that once worked for Harry.

Several students ran out of the room in fear.

"Weakling," he muttered before realizing only a few teachers are still in the great hall. he just started laughing.

0000000

Nagato glared at Voldemort. Why did he have to be Hidan's uncle and the father to Itachi. That's right, he was Lucius Malfoy. He changed his looks back to what they used to be. Lucius Malfoy had girly looks and he did not want to look like a girl.

"Who are you," demanded Voldemort as he looked down at him.

"I am Nagato, leader of the Akatsuki," said Nagato letting loose some killer intent.

"What is you want," demanded Voldemort.

"I am just here to tell you that you are my enemy, so if we cross paths again, I will kill you," said Nagato before vanishing from in front of Voldemort.

Nagato ran stopped on top of Gringotts. He is waiting for Deidara and Sasori.

"Hello Nagato-Sama," said Sasori appearing behind him with Deidara.

"We need to get a better name for ourselves here. We are going to kill the Minister and Umbridge," said Nagato before they nodded at him.

"I will take the minister, you two will take Umbridge. Make sure to let her run for a bit, to get some attention," he said before Sasori sighed.

"As you wish Leader-Sama, How about we meet in the main Lobby at the ministry,' said Sasori.

"Leader-Sama I think I have a plan, un," said Deidara before smirking.

0000000000

A scream was heard before Umbridge ran through the main Lobby of the ministry.

"Lady Umbridge, are you alright,' asked an Auror.

"There were," started Umbridge before she looked around wildly.

"Sasori, Deidara, finish it," was heard.

They looked up to see a man with Orange hair glaring down at her.

"Yes, Leader-Sama," they heard.

In a split second Umbridge was a mess of blood and flesh.

The orange man jumped down next to her, from the ceiling. He grabbed the necklace from her neck, looked at it, looked at the stunned Auror.

"Weaklings," he sneered before vanishing.

Another screamed was heard,

Seconds later, they found the body of Minister Fudge.

000000000 Next day 0000000

Hidan walked into the great hall to see everyone looking at him in fear.

"What's wrong with him," Hidan as Kakazu gave him a newspaper.

**Dark wizards kill Fudge and Umbridge:**

_Yesterday three men killed the minister and Umbridge in a matter of seconds. It is unknown what kind of magic they use but it is dangerous. All of the men wore black cloaks with red clouds on it. They could also move extremely fast. If you see anyone wearing this cloak, inform the ministry immediatly. We got a picture of one of the men. _

Hidan smiled as he saw the picture of Leader-Sama. _  
_

"that is definitely not a good picture of Leader-Sama," he laughed before sitting on Kakazu lap.

"I wonder how Kisame is doing,' he thought before Aurors poured into the room. A women in front of them.

"Your Amelia Bones," asked Harry before the women looked at him shocked.

"Yes and we want to question you about the murders of Minister Fudge and Dolores Umbridge," said Miss bones.

"Their is only one person who can ever get me to talk and that is Kakazu and I am sitting on him," laughed Hidan before standing. These wizards would truly do something stupid.

"So what if our Leader ordered the deaths of those two pompous fools," said Hidan as he looked at women who's eyes flashed dangerously.

"So you know how they died," demanded Miss Bones.

'Probably Sasori and Deidara. However you will die the same way they did if you don't back up, now,' said Kakazu before standing up.

"I will use force," said Bones.

"This is our post and we wont leave until our Leader demands us to," said Hidan before smirking as he thought, Jashin-Sama would like her spirit.

The Aurors attacked.

Only a few got to scream before they were silenced. Amelia bones fell to the ground shocked that these men killed her group of thirty men, within five seconds.

"Your not getting out of this alive," said Hidan before walking up to her.

She fainted as he took another step. He couldn't help but laughing insanely.


	3. Distractions

_Okay Everyone this is a very small note. most of the stories I have been putting up are strories I have recovered from my old labtop that got soaked in 2009. The tech was refusing to give me the files for some reason so I am sorry I have not updated this story in while. _

_This stroy is one of the ones I will try to keep updated but it is hard to keep writing in between doctor appointments and work, so please be patient._

_Now on to the story_

* * *

Harry smirked as he finished the ritual, Bones pleased his god very well. He really liked the firey spirit of the women. Kakuzu stared at him for a second before he walked away from the body.

"We should recieve word from Leader-Sama in a few days, so expect orders," said kakuzu before Hidan smiled before the normally hatefull man turned and started to walk into the castle. Dumbledore has been pissing Kakuzu off severly with trying to order him around.

"You have half an hour to get showered before I am going to take you Hidan so I hope you use the time wisely and prepare yourself," said Kauzu before Hidan raced to the showers in Kakuzu's room.

When kauzu was in the mood he is severly angry or horney. Right now he most likely is both.

* * *

Kisame is glaring at the students around him. He is missing Itachi severly, he was sappose to be gathering information for the Akatsuki such as dark curses that they should aviod or who they should kill to get the threats out of their way.

With the help of Kakuzu he managed to make a list of the people that they need to kill right away just to get rid of the future pain in the sides.

_Percy Weasley, for trying to take over Fudges spot and act just like him_

_The lestranges, for being the most loyal dogs to Voldie_

_Senior Crabbe, for pissing off Leader-Sama_

_Senior Goyal, for trying to take Draco from Leader-Sama_

_Nott, for attemping to marry Itachi_

_McGonnigal, for attemping to get hidan away from kakuzu_

_Ginny weasley, for attemping to feed hidan a love potion_

_Pansy P, for trying to feed Itachi a love Potion_

_Ron w for harassing all of them_

_Molly W for raping Sasori and feeding the Imperious potion for all of those years. Then having seven of his children. _

_Mad eye Moody, for being a pain in their neck, trying to capture them and insulting Leader-Sama calling him a coward_

_(There are more on sveral papers0_

Kisame stared at the table, where he had just eaten some breakfast.

"What is wrong Victor," he heard the new Headmaster come down to ask him.

"I am missing my love," he said with a sigh.

"Your love,' asked the man in shock. Many people were now listening in as many have beenb trying to get together with vincent for many years.

"Ever since the tounriment, my love and I have kept in touch and I miss him so much. He attends Hogwarts," said Kisame with a sigh. (I know Kismae is suppose to look like a shark but I amm having hi keep the victor krum look)

"I could Have you transfered. You grades have plummeted so bad," said the headmater before Kisame gave his award winning smile

'Really," he asked before the headmaster nodded. Jumping up, he began to run toward the owlry to inform his so called lover aka Itachi.

he heard chuckling behind him but he didn't care.

* * *

Nagato stared at the letter he recieve from Kisame, which he will be transfered to Hogwarts so he could be be with Itachi. He smiled before looking at the letter he just got back from Itachi, he was waiting for his lover to return to him.

"What are you up tp," he heard behind him.

"Madars-Sama," He said before a hand was down his pants.

"Stop I have work to finish," said Pein.

"I don't care," said Madara before Pein shoved him off.

"Don't even start with me Madara. I am trying to kill off these threats before they become a problem. I am going to finsih working and then I am going to bed," said Pein.

"I will wait for you then," said Madara with a smirk.

" I will sleep in my own room tonight and don't even bothering to try to come in. I have the seals to keep you out," sneered Pein before shoving madara out of the room.

"What did I do,' asked Madara with a sigh.

"You told him you don't care about the life you all created," said Sasori with a sigh.

"I didm't mean it like that," said Madara with a sigh.

'I know and so does he but that does not make it hurt any less," said Sasori before Deidara came into the hallway, grabbed Sasori's arm and pulled him into their bedroom.

Instead of going to his bedroom, Madara opened the door to the office to see Nagato looking at paperswith tears coming out of eyes. He walked into the room and pulled Nagato in an embrace.

" I am sorry Love I didn't mean to say it like that. Please cry, hit me if you wnat but please don't hate me," said Madara before Nagato looked up at him.

"I love you Madara but sometimes you are an idiot," said Nagato with small smile.

"How about we finish this work before cuddling,' said Madara before picking up nagato, sitting down in the chair and having Nagato sitting on his lap. Nagato blushed quickly before pulling the paper into his lap.

* * *

Hidan sat on kakuzu's lap in the classroom. It is his transfiguration class but he no longer goes there because he will most likey kill Granger or Weasley.

Arthur Weasley has been missing along with both twins, Ron was glad he no longer pranks being done on him but other then that people would stay away from them.

Victor or Kisame is going to be attending Hogwarts to be with his love. Zetsu and Konan have beein going out for a while. Anyone caught stealing from her got the shit beaten out of them by Zetsu.

"I love you hidan," said Kauzu into his ear and he gripped his hips harshly.

"I love you too Kakuzu," said Hidan with a moan. Many of the students in the room blushed as he moaned and Ginny Weasley glared at them but it did not stop her from blushing.

Hidan, who was sitting on Kakuzu lap, grinded his hips back hard. No one could see them from behind the tall desk. If the would havee seen, they would see that Hidan pants suddnely vanished before he gave a pain moaned ashe was thrusted into.

It was a record for potion explosions that day as Hidan gave a lot of moans and made a lot of students distracted.


	4. not a chapter

**For many years I have been on this site, and I have been faithfully reading a lot of stories. I love the stories with lemons and violance. Should the administrators get rid of many of the stories that several people, including myself read, I will leave this site. I know I will not be the only one. **

**From Youikina**

* * *

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

The Next Muse

Yumiko21

Asmileadaykeepmeway

Youwillnotstopme

Firewillburn

917brat

sakurademonalchemist

lokinorsedeity


End file.
